


If the Stars Could Speak

by Ancalime1



Series: Unnamed Astronaut AU [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Autistic Bruce Banner, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, NO PLOT ONLY CUDDLES, Outer Space, Pressure Stimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, autistic thor, space suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime1/pseuds/Ancalime1
Summary: He can hear his breathing inside his suit.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Unnamed Astronaut AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210212
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	If the Stars Could Speak

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 8: Home.
> 
> Just some more plotless space suit snuggles because I only ever think of one thing, ever. Based off of [this,](https://astrobruce.tumblr.com/post/188028770168/if-ur-still-taking-requestsspace-au-thor-in) hehe.

He can hear his breathing inside his suit.

He can hear his breathing inside his suit, can hear it as it echoes inside the fishbowl of his helmet. But for once it doesn’t panic him, doesn’t rile him into fight-or-_more-_fight mode. He hears his breathing, and it’s like the steady roll of the ocean tide sweeping over sand, surging and receding in gentle rhythm with the rise and fall of his chest.

He’s propped up against the wall that houses the suit lockers, encased in a puffy cocoon of white. He’s taken to coming up here when he’s overstimulated, and when Bruce is busy in the lab. He’s developed a fondness for the space suits, slipping into his as if it were a bedroll and snoozing in it for a good hour or two.

He wriggles contentedly in his suit, enjoying the cuddly fabric that tickles his skin, the soft pressure of the material hugging his body and making him feel  _ safe _ . The space suits, while obviously weightless at zero g’s, are both heavy and bulky and somewhat reminiscent of a chubby marshmallow. What floats at zero g’s achieves a waddle at best at -9.8m/s(2).

Thor doesn’t mind, though. He quite likes the fluff, the soft mass cushioning him from his surroundings, the protective shell from the outside world. He’s tired, his skin calloused and world-weary, a desperate need for respite thrumming in his bones. He’s not one to hide, normally—but that’s precisely why he needs to, now. 

He feels the gentle thud of boots hitting the floor, and he cracks an eye open to see one particularly curly-haired scientist standing over him, dressed in his slender ship-suit, smiling fondly. Thor’s mouth twitches to smile in kind, and he pops open his visor so he can hear Bruce speak. 

“Mind if I join you?” Bruce says in a timid voice. He blinks downwards, as if embarrassed, and immediately shoves his hands into his pockets. 

Thor chuckles, then beckons him over to his lap. “Please.”

A rosy pink blooms across the scientist’s cheeks, and his eyes crinkle as he stoops down beside Thor and gently removes his helmet. Thor feels his heart flutter in his chest as a pair of hands part the scruff covering his head, and soft lips press against his brow. He shudders with delight as Bruce pulls away from him, studying him with velvet brown eyes before settling into his lap. 

A pleased groan escapes Thor’s lips as Bruce sinks into him, snuggling into his suit. Bruce giggles at the sound and adds a dry comment—but it doesn’t quite make it to its intended target, because it’s just so  _ spectacular  _ to hear Bruce so giddy, so utterly content for once. If the stars could speak, he reckoned this was what they would sound like. 

“Earth to Thor. Come in, Thor,” laughes Bruce, tickling the fuzz of his beard and jolting him back into reality. “Whoa. Easy there, spaceman. You okay?”

Thor’s mouth parts into a yawn, dramatic and cat-like. “Mmph. Who are you calling spaceman, spaceman?” 

“Mm. Touché,” murmurs Bruce, settling back into the crook of Thor’s arm and massaging the padding that covers his elbow. “Just looked like you zoned out, is all.”

Thor grins, and his hand threads its way around Bruce’s waist, then reels him in closer till he is utterly squashed against him. “Hmm, guess I was a little bit, yeah,” he admits, a flicker of warmth igniting inside his chest, and trickling its way into his cheeks. “Though to be honest, I was thinking about you… about how, um. How nice it is to hear you laugh.”

At this, Bruce’s already rosy-cheeks flush a vibrant red, and he buries his face into Thor’s chest. “_Why _would you say that,” he groans through a face full of space suit.

This only succeeds in making Thor laugh however, and he gently wraps his other arm around the small scientist and holds him close, nestling him into the folds of his suit. “I said it because it’s true,” he says in a soft voice, petting Bruce’s back in deep, rhythmic motions. “I’m glad to see you so relaxed.”

He feels Bruce stir against his chest, and he peers down to see a pair of brown eyes shimmering with gratitude. “Thank you,” he says, his eyes quickly fluttering downwards, a bashful grin gracing his features. “Though, I really owe it to you, to be honest. You helped me.”

“Oh, did I now?” purrs Thor, planting a small kiss into his curls. “Well. In that case, you and I can stay here for as long as you’d like.”

Bruce beams at him and cuddles even further into Thor, clinging to his arm like it’s a lifeline, a way home. “I’d like that,” he murmurs sleepily. “I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun this week!! Please tell me what you thought, or come say hi to me on tumblr at @autistic-thor <3


End file.
